Mixed-reality computer systems, including virtual-reality systems and augmented-reality systems, have recently received significant interest for their ability to create immersive experiences for users. Conventional virtual reality (“VR” hereafter) systems create an immersive experience such that a user's entire view is obstructed by a virtual world. VR systems are distinguished from conventional augmented-reality systems that merely augment a real-world view, by overlaying a hologram image in the field of view of the real-world view, for example. Unless specifically stated or unless specifically required, as understood by one of skill in the art, the descriptions herein apply to VR systems or equivalent system, not augmented-reality systems.
VR systems often use one or more on-body devices (e.g., a head-mounted device, a handheld device, etc.), typically including a head-mounted display (“HMD” hereafter). The HMD enables a user to view virtual objects and/or environments. By way of an example, a VR system may display a virtual representation of a scenic vista on a HMD with which the user may interact (e.g., walk around in the virtual environment).
Because a HMD may obstruct a user's view of the real-world entirely (e.g., where the HMD displays an entirely virtual environment), users of HMDs often find the initial immersion into a VR environment disorienting. Existing methods to reduce this disorientation include use of a pass-through camera attached to the mixed-reality computer system. The pass-through camera allows the computer system to capture the real-world surrounding the user and display it on the HMD. Use of a pass-through camera, however, gives rise to depth-of-field and other issues which can also cause user disorientation. Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the field to improve a HMD user's transition from a real environment to a VR environment.
Furthermore, once a user is immersed in a VR environment, the user's awareness of real-world objects in his/her vicinity is hindered. This presents a variety of safety hazards. For example, a user immersed in and interacting with a VR environment may walk into, or be hit by, walls, furniture, or even pets or people passing by. Accordingly, there exists a strong need in the field to improve systems, hardware storage devices, and methods for warning HMD users of real-world physical objects.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.